The pearl neck lace
by bxE 4ev
Summary: life's hard especially when your the ruler of every creature you thought was mythical
1. chapter 1

Life's hard especially when you're the ruler of every creature you thought was mythical

It started a week before my 18th birthday the 6th of September I was at school in trig actually when dad texted me he said

_Bella_

_Hi sweet heart go pick up Renee I would have got Emmet _

_To but you no he died a year ago Renee will be at the air port _

_She's landing at 12:00 it's only her she's staying until 3_

_Days after your birthday a car is out side ive got rid of_

_Your truck_

_Love dad [Charlie]_

I sent back to him

_Daddy_

_Why did you get me a new car? _

_I will go pick up mum_

_What car is it?_

_Why is she really hear no lying please dad_

_Bella_

His reply was

_Bella your car is the blue lambrgni _don't know how to spell it sorry

_I got you a new car for a early present go now to pick up Renée_

_We will tell you every thing when it's your birthday I promise_

_Please don't ask again I have to get back to work_

_Dad_

I sighed Jessica looked at me why did you sigh no reason I said quickly message every one and tell them I will be back to school tomorrow she did then said we are all going to the parking lot thanks jess I said my friends that are girls are Jessica Angela Lauren Katie Shannon and Ruby the boys that are my friends are Mike Eric Tyler Austin Conner Ben and Matt jess whispered to me Ben Asked Angela out yesterday there going on a date tonight I smiled at that they liked each other since they first meet

Its lunch and we all came out where's your Chevy truck called mike I said that's not my car dad bought a new one hear I walked to the midnight blue car it was gorgeous dad was there though I smiled he said here's your car bells I gave him a hug he got into the cruiser and left I looked at my friends they where still standing there I walked over and yelled out right in there faces WAKE UP they looked shocked I smiled like my car I asked them right there they nodded I need to go I told them I gave the girls a quick hug and jumped in bye I called and I went fast but it was boring I put on my avril lavenge cd the songs started playing

Losing grip

Are you aware of what you make me feel,baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

_[chorus]_  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

_[chorus]_

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere

Complicated

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
you're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Sk8er boy

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now  
She still sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Sk8er boi rockin on MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all get  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his gutair  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know

I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know

Im with you

Verse One  
I?m standing on the bridge  
I?m waitin? in the dark  
I thought that you?d be here by now  
There?s nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I?m listening but there?s no sound

Bridge  
Isn?t anyone tryin? to find me?  
Won?t somebody come take me home?

Chorus  
It?s a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won?t you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don?t know who you are  
But I, I?m with you, I?m with you, mmm

Verse Two,  
I?m looking for a place  
I?m searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
?Cos nothings going right  
And everything?s a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Bridge repeats.

Chorus,  
It?s a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won?t you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don?t know who you are  
But I, I?m with you, I?m with you, yeah, yeah, yeah

Mid 8,  
Oh why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I?m just out of my mind, yeah x10

Chorus,  
It?s a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won?t you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don?t know who you are  
But I, I?m with you, I?m with you

Chorus to end,  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don?t know who you are  
But I, I?m with you, I?m with you,

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don?t know who you are  
But I, I?m with you now, I?m with you, I?m with you.

Keep holding on

you're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go  
You know I wont give in  
No I wont give in

_[Chorus1:]_  
Keep holding on  
coz you know I make it through  
I make it through  
Just stay strong  
coz you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
_[Chorus1]_

_[Chorus2:]_  
There's nothing you can say(nothing you can say)  
nothing you can do(nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So Keep holding on  
coz you know I make it through  
I make it through  
_[Chorus2]_

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could have disappeared  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
with you by my side  
I will fight and death end  
I will fight and death end

Yeah x2

_[Chorus1]_  
_[Chorus2]_

Hear me what I say,what I say  
I can leave  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change estimate  
whatever's meant to be  
well without pythonic

Yeah x4  
La......

_[Chorus1]_  
_[Chorus2]_

Keep holding on x2

_[Chorus2]_

Girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright alright alright)

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
( I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again)

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name

Ever again  
( Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

( No way No way)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey Hey!

My Happy ending

(So Much For)  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

CHORUS  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

CHORUS

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

CHORUS X 2

oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh, oh..

There was my mum I ran up to her she smiled at me and gave me a hug on our trip back she put on another cd

Already gone

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you  
Now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry  
Started with a perfect kiss  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone

Behind these hazel eyes

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Break away

Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreaming of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray.

Try not to reach out,  
But when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no-one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here.  
So I'd pray,  
I could break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean,  
Get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jetplane,  
Fall away, and break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
Gotta make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Building with a 100 floors,  
Swinging with revolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.  
But I gotta keep moving on moving on,  
Fly away, break away.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
Tho its not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.

Break away, break away

Because of you

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Since you been gone

Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

Yeah our family has cool music


	2. Chapter 2

Great it's the next day im wearing black tight jeans and a long purple glittery t shirt with 2 inch boots at school like jess said every one was in the parking lot waiting for me to get there they were shocked when they saw me getting out of the car I smiled and walked over to my friends Katie said what are you doing for your birth day why don't you just come around and today us girls will go shopping I said smiling at my girls and seeing as you about to complain boys then I will play baseball with you okay with every one yep they said straight away Lauren put her arm threw mine and we walked to history we wrote notes the whole time.

**Bella **Lauren

Where did you go yesterday?

**I had to pick up my mum from the airport**

I really like Tyler what should I do

**Ill ask every one to a movie we will go see avatar you sit next to ty simple**

Thank you

**Don't worry do you think that the teacher will stop being an idiot and teach us something**

Never does bells

**I know but it's annoying**

Yeah but we get to write notes

**The bell in five minutes pack up now he will never notice **

Its lunch great I thought we went to our table then the schools player Derik came up and said hey want to go out side I said to him go to hell only with you he said then he grasped my but I went straight to his face as if I was going to kiss him every one was watching and listening and I said to him right there you touch me again your going to lose all the girls he stroke my check and that was it I had him on the ground my knees in his back he screamed like a girl then when every one was on the floor laughing I said to him touch me again and it will be worse he ran off

Me and the girls decided to tease all the boys for the last few minutes so I asked the principle if all the kids could go to gym last 10 minutes to see a performance he said yes so I turned to them and said you know the song I will be front then jess and Lauren Angela and Shannon Ruby and Katie the song started

Every time we touch

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

Every one was clapping we smiled I blushed because every one was looking at me great

SHOPS

We went to a million stores every where was beautiful I bought a dress that fir me perfectly and bought out my curves it was midnight blue the same colour as my car but there was a silver line under my bust and had a bow in the middle it was beyond perfect I loved it we got a quick coke and me an Angela went to my house I yelled out mum dad im home they came out they saw ang and froze before smiling I said I was going to get changed and ran up stairs confused

A pov [Angela]

I saw Renee and Charlie there when Bella and me went to her house Bella went to get changed into her dress Renee smiled hello Angela im happy to see one of the protectors are looking after the princess already did you always live here I said I was here for a long time waiting to see the princess I haven't seen any other protectors yet and Bella dosent know yet well if she does I didn't tell her okay don't worry the reason im here is so we can tell her when she's 18 I told them that I had found my love and he already knew she said every love of a protector knows okay she said I said yes I was staying with Bella Ben and the other protectors and there loves and bellas love for the rest of my life in 3 days I couldn't wait I wonder when we will find the others Bella was coming in so we smiled at her quickly

B pov again

I asked what they where talking about ang told me it was about me playing baseball yesterday then I smiled at my parents what do you think I said they smiled I changed quickly and came down stairs again I need to go home said my best friend I smiled and sais have fun at home she smiled I saw my parents smiling they said I was getting another early present I was surprised but I told them if you want they smiled and gave me a brooch it was silver and in a shape of a tree the leaves were crystal I said thank you and went to bed my dreams where full of me dancing In a wood of trees that looked exactly like my brooch

The next day it was great a quick pony tail red top and black skirt and I left to go to school couldn't forget my brooch

Every one loved it of course me and Shannon were talking in class when the PA announced could Bella swan and Angela Webber please go home there is an emergency we got in my car and drove to my house first there was a girl standing there she had dark green eyes red hair that look really pretty and a smile that looked permanently on her face she smiled more when she saw me hi she said im Sophia put you can call me soph or Sophie I don't mind I smiled mum told me she was going to stay until 3 days after my birthday then dad said I should go see all my friends in la push there are Sam Emily Jared Kim Paul Rebecca Quill Claire Embry Daisy Brady Leah Seth Gracie Collin Rachel and Jacob they were great friends dad told me to take soph and ang and we got in my car to la push when we got to billy's Jake came running out the door and gave me a hug Angela a hand shake and soph and Jake just stared at each other until ang said to go in side we all went in every one gave me a hug for some reason I thought I would see them a lot how right I was I will tell you later the other boys said we got you a present and you have to open it today same with us said the girls the boys gave me there's it was a neck lace that was silver and it looked like a lions head but where the face should have been there was a pink heart I gave them a hug and opened the girls there one was silver earrings in the shape of a flower with the crystal thing on top it was wonderful then soph said mine ang said you will see her on her birth day like Jacob will I was surprised but soph said I have to more for her and she gave me one it was silver and crystal but it was the air and wind sign I gave her a hug and smiled at her

We went home and every one got there 10 minutes after I did it was funny they asked why we left and I told them it was to meet soph we lied and said she was anges cousin and I knew her soph and ang stayed the night I was happy

It was my birthday I was felling stronger today

My parents told me that I was the princess of the mythical realm I smiled at that and that ang and soph were to of the protectors they told me Emmet my brother was a vampire and they said that I was leaving I packed my stuff then mum and dad came in my room they gave me a pearl necklace as well they said that this was what I would feel when I meet another creature we left then I took them out of town were no one was I called a dragon called missy she was a gorgeous pink colour when we reached Denali I saw my brother I knew he was there it was a surprise we knocked on the door when the door opened she said she's worse than you Soph what I asked I heard laughs I growled they shut up im Alice me and rose have talked we will join you thank you Alice I said I called out hey vampires I need to talk with you they all ran out im rose said the blonde im jasper said the other blonde im carlisle said there leader im Edward said the hot one im esme said a mother looking one im met said my big bro every one looked confused hi met I said playing along im Isa the princess and your ruler really sis he asked I said my name is Isabella Marie Swan I prefer Bella I found out yesterday that im the princess out the mythological people and ruler they all curtseyed and bowed I sighed get up I said I came to meet these two I said do you all want to come to gem palace with me sure they said

We all got onto a Pegasus and flew of I said want to hear some songs they all nodded so I started to sing

Leave

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

_[Chorus]_  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

_[Chorus]_

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

_[Chorus X3]_

To little to late

_[Verse 1]_  
Come with me  
Stay the night  
Just say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

_[Chorus]_  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_[Verse 2]_  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
And letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

_[Chorus]_  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_[Bridge]_  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

_[Chorus]_  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

You know it's just too little too late _[2x]_

_[Chorus]_  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Battle field

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and  
Suddenly it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things  
That tear us down  
My worlds nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh No  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield. A battlefield.  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield. A battlefield.  
Why does love always feel like?

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
MmmMmm  
If we can't surrender  
Than we both gonna lose what we had  
Ohh Noo

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing (nothing)  
Ohh Noo  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield. A battlefield.  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield. A battlefield.

Guess you betta go and gitta armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
I guess you betta go and gitta armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
I guess you betta go and gitta

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'd wake up  
And we'd be alright  
Cuz' baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel

Like a battlefield.  
A battlefield. A battlefield.  
Why does always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield. A battlefield.

Guess you betta go and get your armor.

I never meant to start a war. (start a war)  
You know I never wanna hurt you.  
Don't even know what we're fighting for.  
(what are we fighting for)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield. A battlefield.  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield. A battlefield.

Guess you betta go and getta your armor.  
(Guess you betta go and getta your armor.)  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
(Yeah yeah)  
(Get your armor)  
I guess you betta go and gitta armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like?

Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield. A battlefield.

I never meant  
To start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

I never meant  
To start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

(Yeah)

S.O.S

(S-S-S-S)  
(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S

Whats up girlfriend  
Somethings goin on  
You got a look about you  
Tell me what's wrong  
(Is that your) boyfriend?  
Handsome with that girl on the floor  
We gotta dance now  
Time to show our weapons of choice

_[BRIDGE]_  
(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S  
Is All I Need to send  
Just A Little Text  
I'm Calling All The Girls  
(F-F-F-F-) F.Y.I  
You Know its not the end  
Don't take it lying down  
No crying now it's your world

_[CHORUS]_  
Let The music play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)

S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S  
S.O.S

That crazy chick  
Don't know who she's messin' with  
Look in her eyes  
She's mentally undressing him  
(Now Listen) girlfriend  
Lets step back right now  
Better get your hands off  
(Yeah) 'Cos we' about to get down

_[BRIDGE 2]_  
(S-S-S-S-) S.O.S  
I'm calling out again  
Just a little text  
And you're surrounded by your girls  
(F-F-F-F-) F.Y.I know how its gonna end  
Wont take it lying down  
No crying now it's your world

_[CHORUS]_  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore

Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he cant ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)

Get it on, no one stands a chance  
Can't get enough and when we start to dance  
Come with me now  
Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just blow it up  
Gonna hit the ground  
(Hit the ground!)  
Get it on no one stands a chance  
Can't get enough (Ohwoah)  
And when we start to dance  
Come with me now  
Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just blow it up  
Gonna hit the ground  
(Hit the ground!)

_[CHORUS]_  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
And then he'll come back to you again (he'll come back to you ohwoah)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (get away)  
This groove he cant ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(No No No)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)

One step at a time

da da da dum da da  
da da da da dum da dum

Hurry up.. and wait.  
So close, but so far awy  
Everything that you always dreamed of....  
close enough for you to taste  
but you just can't touch.

You wanna show the world  
but no one knows your name yet.  
You wonder when and where,  
and how you're gonna make it.  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face, and the door keeps slammin.  
Now you're feeling more and more frusterated  
and you're gettin all kind of impatient  
waiting......we live and we learn

To take one step at a time  
thre's no need to rush.  
it's like learning to fly  
while falling in love.  
it's gonna happen when it's  
supposed to happen. and we find  
the reasons why, one step at a time...

da da da dum da da  
da da da da dum da dum

You believe, and you doubt..  
You're confused, you got it all figured out...  
Everything that you always wished for  
oh, could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
if they only knew.

You wanna show the world  
but no one knows your name yet.  
You wonder when and where,  
and how you're gonna make it.  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face, and the door keeps slammin.  
Now you're feeling more and more frusterated  
and you're gettin all kind of impatient  
waiting......we live and we learn

To take one step at a time  
thre's no need to rush.  
it's like learning to fly  
while falling in love.  
it's gonna happen when it's  
supposed to happen. and we find  
the reasons why, one step at a time...

When you can't wait any longer..  
but there's no ????? inside  
(when you need to find the strength)  
it's your faith that makes you stronger  
the only way to get there,  
is one step at a time

da da da dum da da  
da da da da dum da dum

To take one step at a time  
thre's no need to rush.  
it's like learning to fly  
while falling in love.  
it's gonna happen when it's  
supposed to happen. and we find  
the reasons why, one step at a time...  
x2

No air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

If I should die before I wake  
Because you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world without no air, oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Is there an other way I can make you understand?

(Hook)  
But oh  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

(Chorus)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air, No air, No air, No air

I walked, I ran, I jumped,  
I took right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care  
(Hook)  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

(Chorus)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me here out in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air, No air, No air, No air

(Chorus)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air, No air, No air, No air

(Outro)  
Got me here out in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No, air, No air, No air, No air

Tattoo

hey... hey... hey... hey... Ohhh..Ohhh Ohhh

No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
no matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed the truth is a  
stranger soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free to..  
admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

(Chorus)  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're on my heart just like a tattoo  
just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
Its not bout taking sides  
when I looked in the mirror,  
it didn't deliver, it hurt enough to think that I could stop  
admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
sorry but I got to be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're on my heart just like a tattoo  
just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you

if I live every moment,  
won't change any moment,  
there's still a part of me in u  
I will never regret you  
still the memory of you  
marks everything I do.  
oooh..

(Chorus)2x  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're in my heart just like a tattoo

just like a tattoo  
I'll Always have you..


End file.
